Long Ago
by Kaxel the Burninator
Summary: Axel's 'induction' into the Organization. [AxelxSaix]
1. Discovery

Let me say only that I regret what I did to him. Had I been aware of the chain of events that would come to pass, combined with what I know now about my previous life, I would have never stepped foot on that island. I must put into account my journey, however, for I fear that further concealment of it will drive me quite insane.

"Seven, come here." A demanding voice echoed in the empty hall.

I turned slowly, reluctant to meet his cold countenance. For the entirety of the six months I had been resident in the Castle, the Superior had spoken merely four sentences to me, all of which included greeting or farewell.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously, matching his quick pace when he passed. From what I had gathered from my other five counterparts, long strides meant that he was deep in thought.

He smirked but hid it well. "After long discussion, we have decided that it is time for you to prove your worth to the Organization."

_We _have decided…so I had been the topic of at least one of their meetings.

"Oh?" My pace slowed slightly. I allowed a wary tone to tint my voice, which the Superior noted silently. "And what would you have me do?"

He nodded approvingly. "Obedience…a well-received trait. Very good, Seven." We walked in silence for several minutes. I began to think that the halls had been built long for the purpose of these conversations. "There is an island, not far from this world," he began, sounding almost amused, "that contains a being. This being would create a splendid Nobody."

I bowed my head respectfully. "You would have me convert this being?"

"Precisely." Xemnas allowed himself a smile before replacing the mask of authority. His gaze wandered to me, studying my face. "Do you remember anything about your life, Seven?"

I blinked, taken aback by his intense eyes. "I do not, Superior. Why do you ask?"

His sudden interest in my memory peaked my curiosity. I had previously thought that a Nobody possessed absolutely no recollection of his or her past life. Xemnas's strange behavior had begun to make me believe otherwise.

He waved his hand idly, dismissing my comment. "You may leave for your mission whenever you see fit." Handing me a piece of thin white paper, he continued down the hall.

I scanned over the document. It contained details on the island's location and the human that I was to turn Heartless. He didn't look a day over eighteen. I wondered why Xemnas would take interest in someone so young and inexperienced.

"First mission?" A heavy, sarcastic voice sounded behind me. I jumped. "Humph. I don't know why the Superior chose _you _for such an important task."

I turned and slightly inclined my head, as was expected of my position, though in my mind the arrogant lancer was already dead. "I am honored that he trusts me with such a duty, Three."

Xaldin grabbed the paper from my hands, dark eyes flicking from the text to my face several times before his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Ah, I see. He is from _your _island." He shoved the document back into my hands. "Good luck, then."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but he only shrugged, pivoted, and headed on his way. I ground my teeth together silently, forcing my anger down. To exhibit my powers in such a place would only tarnish my reputation among the other members of the Organization.

Clutching my mission in one hand, I created a darkness portal with the other. Keeping the location of the island clearly in my mind's eye, I stepped into the shadows.

"Are you sure it was wise to send him for Ela?" Vexen, Number Four, commented from his throne.

Xemnas turned his head but said nothing, instead glancing to Zexion, Number Six. "Has he arrived at the village?"

"He has only just found the island, Superior. I am afraid he is quite inept in dealing with portals." The small boy replied dryly. "And I must agree with Four. Why did you send Seven on this mission?"

The six Nobodies shifted on their white marble thrones. Only Xemnas knew the true reason for my departure.

"Do not question my decisions." He snapped, clenching his fists. "I assure you, there is good reason for Seven to gather Eight."

Zexion folded his hands in his lap. "If our theories are correct and Ela produces a Nobody, he will rule over fire. That has been determined." He frowned. "So, Superior, would it not have been easier to send Four?"

"I repeat, Six, do _not _question my decisions." Xemnas's eyes narrowed, moving slowly over the others' faces. "Do any of you remember when I found Seven?" Murmurs and looks of discontent spread like a wave over the Nobodies. "He was dying on that island, abandoned by his own people. It was easy to relieve him of his heart. Do you know what he was babbling about while he was losing his memories?" Silence graced the throne room. "'_Ela. Don't take Ela away._'" He mocked my innocent wishes, laughing afterward. "It will make both of them stronger – Seven and Eight – to be in such close proximity, seeing as they were together in life."

The hush that had descended on the six remained in place for what seemed like an eternity.

"So, this is yet another example of your warped sense of humor." Xaldin commented caustically, his deep voice resounding eerily in the room.

Xemnas looked disdainfully upon Number Three, tapping his fingers irritably on the marble arm rest of his throne. He said nothing.

The humidity alone was stifling, not counting the unbearable heat and lack of wind. Suddenly, for the only time I can ever recall, I wished for Xaldin or Vexen's presence. My standard-issue black coat, damp from perspiration and air heavy with water, clung to me uncomfortably; the hem seemed intent on hindering my movement by snagging on every passing root or vine. At long length I discarded it, hanging it over one shoulder.

The village was nearly in view. Tendrils of smoke wafted through a thin line of trees, which I began to traverse slowly in order not to upset the natives on the other side.

I spotted my target instantly. His long, flame-red hair and unusual face markings distinguished him from a crowd of people gathered around a large fire. He stepped forward, fanning the blaze with an outsized leaf. The others watched him almost reverently, their eyes wide and admiring.

It was then that I noticed the difference between him and his counterparts. The vast majority of the village possessed hair of a light blue; a small number of them had hair of silver, but none red other than Ela. I had no time to think on this, however, for they began to take up a low cheer, a chant if you will, and the cloth that covered the doorway to one of the houses was moved to the side.

Many young men exited the dwelling and approached the bonfire with gigantic slabs of rock. Women began to layer raw meat on the rocks, and then the men lifted the slabs above the flames with long wooden poles. The poles were then lodged firmly into the ground. As barbaric as they appeared – barely clothed with no cultured sense of culinary arts – they seemed to function as a group better than we did at the Castle. For that, I quietly praised them.


	2. Meeting

I waited behind thin foliage until the crowd of diners dispersed. Ela remained at the bonfire, slowly shrinking the blaze until it was nothing but smoldering embers. I thought it was rather cliché that a person with such unusual hair was in charge of shaping _fires_, of all things.

Xemnas had never specified _when_ he wanted the human's Nobody. I assumed that this gave me free reign over the length of my mission and fully intended to take advantage of that in every way possible. Smirking and turning on my heel, I began to make my way back through the tree line. Unfortunately, without the bustle of a throng of hungry villagers, my movements were less than silent. Ela turned abruptly, wielding a small stone dagger. I muttered curses under my breath, started to run, and…

"Asi?"

…froze. The name seemed to have a paralyzing quality; I even found it difficult to breathe. Ela dropped his dagger and made a dash for me, scrambling through the dirt and leaves. He looked me up and down several times, inspecting the metal accoutrements on my coat and the heavy boots on my feet. He unzipped and re-zipped the coat several times, fascinated by the device. I stood petrified through all of this, feeling awkward yet strangely familiar in the motions. His green eyes shone with exuberance and curiosity…again, I tried to think of what Xemnas would want with such an innocent.

When he had inspected his way up to my head, he stopped, all traces of glee vanished from his eyes. With his index finger, he traced the X-shaped scar that marred my visage, a look of sincerest sorrow on his face.

"It _is_ you, Asi…" He said quietly, cupping my cheeks in his hands. I didn't know how I could understand his uncouth language, but I _did_. "Where have you been?"

I blinked. "You call me by this name, Asi, but I'm afraid I don't know it. I am Saix."

Ela frowned and took a step back. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny-"

"You have me confused with someone else." I said coldly, crossing my arms.

The boy ran a hand through his red locks, staring at me in utter defiance. "If you're not Asi, then who are you and why are you here?"

"Like I said, my name is Saix. I feel no need to tell you my motives." I remained rooted to my spot, staring down the human as he was doing to me.

Ela made a low guttural sound in his throat-between a growl and a cry-and gnashed his teeth before approaching me and throwing his arms around my neck. "I'm sorry about what happened! I promise you, if I could have stopped them, I would have!" he went limp against my frame, breaking down into spasms of wracking sobs.

I coughed and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. Humans were so…emotional. "Don't cry, Ela…I'm sure it's…not your fault…" at a loss for words, I decided that it would be better to keep my mouth closed.

He raised his head and looked into my eyes. His odd tear-shaped face markings were smeared and running from his weeping. He looked…defeated.

It was then that I noticed…this Asi person had a very interesting power. He had the ability to make Ela sad. Terribly, horribly sad. Worthless, maybe even…nobody.

I smiled.

"That's it, Ela. See? There's nothing to cry about, I'm here." I cooed, marveling over how pathetically easy it was to imitate human feelings.

He swallowed hard, studying my face. "So, you really are Asi? You're back?"

I nodded, smoothing his hair. "Yes, and…" I paused, trying to recall the romance novels I'd read in the Superior's library, "…I'll never leave you again."

The redhead beamed, but it was gone as soon as I saw it. "Then, who is Saix?"

"He's nobody." I smirked at my own pun. "He is an alias I use in other worlds."

"Why did you try to make me believe you were him?" Ela wiped his eyes, innocence flowing back into his face.

I grimaced inwardly, making a solemn promise to myself to read every romance book in the Castle as soon as I returned. "I was afraid of facing you again…after what happened."

His gaze turned downward. "I'm sorry the Elders did that to you." His voice was barely audible. I guessed that, whatever happened to Asi to make him disappear, it had been hostile.

"They had no choice." I said, inserting the most fake sincerity into my voice as possible. "And after it all, I survived."

Ela nodded slowly. "I don't think anyone has the right to leave their own for dead…even if they're different."

I opened my mouth to reply, but the human cut me off.

"But none of that matters now. You're back." He hugged me tighter, then grabbed my hand and started toward the village. "Everyone's sleeping, we can sneak you in; you can live in my hut for now."

I didn't protest, only followed.

"He is playing along." Xaldin commented scornfully, crossing his arms.

Xemnas smirked. "So he is." He turned to Zexion. "Do you still think that I should have sent Four?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of Ela's "house" was much more welcoming than the outside appearance suggested. Shadows thrown on the leaf-and-bark hut had given it an intimidating façade as we hurried through the sleeping village.

I pulled aside the cloth flap that served as a door. Immediately, I was faced with a mound of feathers and animal skins that I assumed was the bed.

"Sorry, I haven't been very neat lately." Ela pushed the mound into a corner. "Hardly anyone comes to visit."

I noticed only two other items in the hut; a cooking pit in the center of the room and a crudely carved wood box that contained the boy's possessions in the opposite corner from the "bed". All signs pointed to the idea that he lived alone.

"Why don't you get visitors?" I asked quietly, taking a seat next to the bed.

The redhead sighed. "Since the incident, I am recognized as widowed. No one wishes to have a relationship of any kind."

I said nothing. Asi's banishment was shaping into a very strange occurrence.

"You care for the fires?" I commented after several minutes of awkward silence. A change of subject would give me time to formulate a proper reply to Ela's widowing.

He smiled. "I am still the only one who can feed it right. The villagers fear the fire, for it has hurt many, but," he paused, "it is the only thing keeping me from being exiled as you were."

"Why would they exile you for being a widow?" I asked, treading lightly. I didn't want to have to play the amnesia card.

Ela blinked and looked to me, frowning. "You have been gone too long. Have you truly forgotten all of our laws?"

I swallowed hard and dug for words in my head. "I…tried to block out as much as I could. Living so long in other worlds has given me a sense of…" I smirked, "another life, separate from this one."

The boy's expression softened and he sat beside me. "I understand. I apologize for doubting you." His gaze wandered upward, avoiding mine. "I don't know why I expected everything to immediately return to normal."

I focused on his face, the monument to attentiveness. As much as I needed him to trust me, I wanted to hear the rest of Asi's story. His emotional detours were beginning to annoy me. Nevertheless…I was also beginning to wonder _why _he was suffering so many emotional detours.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Ela focused his green eyes on me, unmoving. Finally, I turned my attention to the boy, if only to cease the boring of emerald holes in my skull.

"Asi, you don't remember anything…do you?" He climbed nimbly into my lap and clung to the fabric of my black undershirt, burying his head in my shoulder. His body shook spasmodically and his shoulders slumped pathetically against my form; the undisputed warning signs of tears. I stiffened for an instant but forced myself to relax, inwardly cursing my stupidity. I should have avoided the human until I could learn more about Asi, not jumped in and thrown all of my cards on the table. It was of the utmost importance, then, that I proceed with caution.

"I'm sorry, Ela…I don't." My gaze lingered on him for a moment before flicking to the ceiling. "Almost everything is gone."

The boy's crying ceased and he peered up at me through tousled red locks. He looked as if he was about to speak, but shut his mouth and once more rested his head on my shoulder.

My moving confession apparently blocked him from comparing my current story from the one I had told in the forest. Such an affectionate reunion would not have been possible if I had truly forgotten most of the aspects of my life. Asi's pathos-driven power of persuasion over Ela was becoming more and more apparent.

By this time, the six Nobodies were quite uncomfortable on their cold marble. My actions disturbed many of them, as I later learned, but there was one who was satisfied. Xemnas grinned devilishly, peering into the circular seeing pool in the center of the ring of thrones.

"I believe that this mission will be a success." He commented sardonically, staring calmly at Xaldin. Three snorted, shaking his head.

"Seven is not ready; he has not been empty for very long. If he catches on, he is lost." The lancer glared at Xemnas. "I do not know why you are so intent on breaking his will. He is very obedient."

The Superior tapped gloved fingers on his white arm rest. "Obedience is a virtue that some have yet to attain." He smiled idly and then fixed his gaze pointedly on Three. "If Seven is aware of his past life, it will only push him to further our cause. It can do no harm. Besides," He glanced back into the seeing pool. By this time, Ela had fallen asleep and I was laying him gently onto his bed. Xemnas gave a slight smile, "who else could make a Nobody out of such a disaster?"


	3. Realization

The Six Nobodies had temporarily abandoned their posts for needed rest and refreshment. Four of them lay peacefully asleep, while another amused himself with target practice in the training arena.

One, however, was missing.

The boy's even breathing lulled me into a half-waking delirium. Forgetting that I was in a tribal, uncivilized village, I stumbled around the room in search of a clock. Realization hit me when I almost tumbled into the fire pit.

Sighing deeply, I stepped out of the hut to check the position of the moon.

"You're taking your time, Seven." A silky voice whispered in my ear, "Why is that?"

I whirled abruptly, coming face-to-face with the last person I expected to see.

"Superior, you need not worry." I answered shakily, gathering my senses and composure, "I will deliver Ela's Nobody to you no later than tomorrow evening."

"So you have made progress?"

"I'd like to think so, Superior."

Xemnas smirked. "Have you given any thought to what you will name him?"

"Name him…?" The thought appalled me. I took a step back. "He is no animal, Superior. Should he not choose his own name?"

"The name must be his own, rearranged and combined with our symbol, the variable 'x'." The stoic Nobody crossed his arms and laughed at my confusion. "Did you really believe that _you_ chose _your_ own name?" his mirth ceased and was quickly replaced by cold realism. "_I_ named you, Seven, because I recovered you. Therefore, it is your task to name Eight."

I leaned against Ela's hut, blinking to sort out the swimming colors in my eyes. "So my name is…"

"Think about it. Think long and hard about _why _I sent you on this mission. Then, you will understand." Xemnas glanced to the sky. "Dawn approaches. You must not be seen by the villagers." He pointed over my shoulder. I turned, noticing to my horror that the cloth door-flap on one of the nearby dwellings was being pulled to the side. I ducked into the shadows, glancing frightfully to the Superior. He was gone.

A cold shiver ran from the base of my neck to the ends of my toes, an anomaly for the fact that it was at least eighty degrees on the island. Xemnas's words bit into me like ravenous beasts, yet would yield no answers.

_The name must be his own, rearranged and combined with our symbol, the variable 'x'._

The value of a simple variable _would _be a device that the dramatic Xemnas would exploit to its furthest extent, but its use puzzled me. Nobodies were the only sure constant in the chain of body, heart, mind, and soul. So then…why incorporate a symbol holding no definite meaning? The question set fire to more of my previous thoughts of the mysterious Number I.

I began to wonder…if the Superior had indeed named me as he claimed, then my original name must have been an arrangement of the letters S-A-I. i returned to the human's hut, sitting beside the sleeping boy and crossing my arms.

_Sai, Sia, Isa, Ias, Ais…_

An exhale caught in my throat.

_Asi. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, I found it rather hard to breathe. Incoherent pieces of thought created aimless circles in my mind, fighting to make sense of themselves. I stood once more and stared at the boy, sincerely and sorely regretful of my mission and my entire afterlife. For the first time, his fiery hair _meant _something to me; somewhere in my being, I knew that I had held those locks in passion, some time in my former life. I shook his shoulders gently.

"Ela," I whispered, "Ela, wake up."

Emerald green slits eyed me groggily. "Is it morning?"

"No, but I need to talk to you." A twinge of guilt knotted my stomach as the human stretched drowsily. "I can wait until morning if you like."

Ela shook his head and sat up, smiling. "It's fine. What do you want to talk about?"

I bit my lip nervously, piecing together sentences in my mind. "Ela…before all this happened…we were lovers, weren't we?"

He nodded slowly, a slight smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "Yes, we were. That is why you were exiled, Asi. Such a difference as two males marrying was not taken well by the elders."

"Married?" I covered my face with my hands. Suddenly, all of my confusion organized itself into unbridled rage.

He had known. Xemnas had known all along.

A cry escaped my throat.

"Asi?" the human half-yelled the name, wrapping both arms around me. "Asi, what's wrong?"

I cried out again and again. I cried for my life, both of them. I cried for Ela and what I knew he must become. I cried until I felt my throat would tear, and then I cried again.

When finally my voice was hoarse from it, I collapsed onto the bed and lay there motionless, staring blindly at the bark ceiling.

A single drop of sadness woke me from my trance. Wet and warm, it landed alone on my cheek and trickled down my neck. I glanced to the side. Ela was bent over me, jade eyes glittering with tears and gazing worriedly into mine.

"Ela." My voice was raspy and raw.

He took my hand and kissed it, placing it over his heart. "I do not know what troubles you, Asi, but I hope that I can help you recover from it."

Steady beating coursed through my fingertips, which had not experienced the sensation in a long while. Something inside me smiled, though it was not reflected on my face. I knew that no matter what I did, this innocent and pure soul would become as cold and heartless as I, and nothing I could do would stop it. If I refused to gather Ela's Nobody, Xemnas would.

Such a painful choice had never before existed.

With shaking arms, I took Ela's hand in mine and kissed it, placing it over the span of flesh where a very important organ should have been.

His heartbeat quickened and his face grew pale. He felt around my chest for a pulse, finding none and looking to me, bewildered, for answers.

"This is what troubles me." I said as loudly as my damaged throat would permit. "This is what happened to me after the elders left me dying in the forest. I lost my heart because I felt that I had no more use for it."

Ela was silent for several moments before the tears began to fall. Once more, he buried his head in my shoulder and wrapped both arms around my neck. I mentally cursed the Superior, cursed him into the deepest depths of nothingness for his cruel decision.

"Asi, I do not care what you have given up. If we are strong, then surely the gods will grant you your heart back." He kissed his finger and traced my _x_-shaped scar with it. "Maybe they will even remove your mark of an outcast. Then, you can live freely in the village again."

Over and over I was reminded of the primitive environment I was in. "No, Ela, I do not believe that the gods will ever reward me with such a prize." I stroked his long hair. "And I do not wish to live in this village. My place in the world, and my view of it, has changed."

The boy's gaze turned to the standard-issue Organization XIII coat that I was once more wearing, then back to his own rough animal skin leggings. "I see. So, the purpose of your visit was to say goodbye?"

"No-" my voice cracked and I swallowed hard. "No, Ela. The purpose of my visit is quite different than that." His face brightened. I felt less than worthy of such jubilance. "I came to ask you to join me."

"Well, finally." Xaldin smirked. "I was beginning to think his emotions got the best of him."

"They did." Zexion's quiet voice emanated from the doorway. "Before, Seven was driven by his need to prove himself through completing the mission. Now, he is trying to reclaim Ela's Nobody because the two used to be in love."

Vexen scowled. "That's ridiculous. Without a heart, Seven could never rediscover his love for the human. What's more, if he is successful, Ela's Nobody will not retain any memories of Seven or his past life."

Zexion nodded but remained standing. "I think Seven knows that. He also knows that he must finish this mission, because if he does not, another from the Organization will be sent in his place."

"Whatever the situation, Seven has proven that he is far too emotional for further missions of such importance." Vexen replied dryly.

"Really?" Xemnas grinned, jumping nimbly down from his throne. "I disagree, Four. I think he's perfect."


	4. Fatality

The young boy's face never showed a sign of hesitation. "I'll come with you, then. Where will we go?"

I averted my gaze for a moment. Turning Ela into a Nobody would ensure that I could see him – but did I really want that? I questioned my nonexistent heart. Either way, I knew his transformation must be done by me. At least I could make him more comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he ever going to do it?" Xaldin leaned forward on his throne, staring fixedly into the seeing pool.

"For one so disapproving," Zexion commented, idly crossing his legs, "you are quite eager for Seven to complete his mission."

Xaldin narrowed his eyes, grumbling incoherently and training his gaze on other objects, though inevitably it was drawn back to its previous fascination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be going somewhere far away." I couldn't bring myself to say more, though I knew I had to. I swallowed hard and waited for his reply.

If possible, he brightened more. "I don't care how far it is as long as I get to be with you."

"Don't say that, Ela." I said sternly. "The place where we're going is…empty. I had to lose my heart to gain entry."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Why is it so bad to lose your heart? You don't have one and you're still Asi. I can tell."

"No, I'm not, Ela. I'm Saix." I sighed and regained control of my anger. "You have to understand that. You'll become a different person, too, and you won't remember anything."

"Will I get to see you all the time?"

"…Y-Yes, but-" I faltered. How could he be so fearless?

"Then it is decided." He leaned against my shoulder and closed his eyes. "I would lose my heart for you."

"It is pointless to forfeit your heart for love. What you feel now, you'll never feel again. Do you understand that, Ela?" I held out my hand, prepared to summon a Heartless.

The human gazed upward into my eyes and smiled. "How can you say that you have no emotion when you're getting angry and worried right now?"

My hand faltered. The summoning failed. In my mind, I knew that the heart was nothing more than a beating organ that had no control over emotion. I wanted to believe otherwise.

"The process is about to begin." I said quietly, moving the boy to lie down beside me. "Look at my face only. Do you understand?"

He nodded, grabbing my hand. "Will it hurt?"

"Only if you think about it. Remember, concentrate on me." I squeezed his hand and summoned a Heartless. It cocked its dark head to the side and sniffed the human, nudging him a little with its foot.

Ela slightly turned his head, but I tilted his chin back to me. "No. You mustn't look at it."

He swallowed hard, an alarming shade tinting his otherwise calm eyes. Fear.

The Heartless flexed its fingers and prepared to delve into Ela's chest. Its beady yellow eyes twitched and glinted; it smelled a heart. And yet it still glanced to me for direction…foolish creatures.

I stroked the boy's face, humming the first tune that drifted into my head. It was seemingly meaningless, a simple melody that floated through my consciousness. However trivial the sound, Ela smiled. Therefore, I did.

I nodded to the Heartless, who did a small jump of anxiety before plunging its sharp appendages into the human's flesh. As was the nature of heart-stealing, the wound did not bleed.

Ela's breath caught in his throat and he coughed. "A-Asi-"

"Shh, I know. It's okay. It'll all be over soon." I cooed, stroking his hair.

"It hurts." Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. "You lied…"

I blinked, my hand faltering in his locks of red hair. "I-" I fell silent.

The Heartless retracted its arm slowly, revealing the top of a glowing red heart. Ela's heart.

He looked on in horror as his own heart continued its journey out of his body. In vain, he grabbed at it, but the Heartless's grip was steel.

"Asi, make it…stop…" the bottom tip of the heart left his skin, which healed over quickly. The boy's eyes fluttered shut.

A shadow materialized beside him, taking a Heartless form. The two dark creatures inspected each other with their antennae before disappearing into the floor.

I cleared my dry throat, not entirely sure of what had occurred.

He'd been afraid. Terrified. Who was I to take the word of a love-struck child? He wasn't ready to give up his heart. He wasn't ready for the pain.

And yet I watched silently as his lonely life was once more tainted by hurt.

In that moment, I think I might have cried. I might have, but Ela's shell began to stir. It groaned and moved in the same manner as the boy, but it was different.

Not Ela.

Its hair was shorter and stood almost straight up. Its face markings were more edged and pointed. Its eyes were more narrow, its lips thinner.

Not Ela.

Its eyes fluttered open and fixed me with a confused stare at first, but upon noticing its surroundings, the look quickly turned to defiance.

Not Ela.

"Who are _you_?" It asked, running a hand through its hair and gazing around the room. "Why are we here?"

I shrugged. "I am a child of nothing, as are you…Axel."

The red-haired Nobody smirked and stood up. "So that's my name, then?"

"Yes." I created a darkness portal and motioned for him to go through it. "Walk through the darkness. The others will give you proper instruction."

"Instruction. Right." Axel laughed and walked through the portal, shaking his head.

I leaned against a wall and looked around the simple hut; the fire pit, the mound of feathers and fur, the simple chest in the corner. I moved toward the chest and reached out to touch it, but something inside me told me to leave it alone. Those were the possessions of the dead and should not be desecrated. I took off my coat and wrapped it around the chest, picking it up and going through the portal.

I think I might have cried. I might have, but the swirling darkness blew away anything that might have resembled tears.

_You lied…_


End file.
